Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
To serve our information-oriented society, various display technologies have been developed, for example, organic light-emitting diode (OLED), liquid crystal display (LCD), electrophoretic display (EPD), and electro-wetting display (EWD) panel have been applied to a display device.
As OLED and LCD displays are repeatedly used, the respective OLEDs and backlight unit degrade, resulting in reduced luminance and image quality.
A typical OLED or LCD display includes a compensation circuit to adapt the luminance of the OLED or the backlight unit according to usage. For example, the compensation circuit may regulate the luminance of the OLED or the backlight unit, depending on light intensity that is received by a light sensor placed on a side of the display panel.